


California

by quillvine



Series: 50 States [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: California, F/M, Fluff, Ocean, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: She takes him back to California.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: 50 States [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682050
Kudos: 14





	California

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic that I posted on my tumblr a while back. It's a part of a little challenge I set for myself. I wanted to explore different cultures and atmospheres across the 50 states. If you want to help me send in a short (or long!) description of your home state or the one you currently live in. You can do it through a comment or if you want you can send one in to my tumblr at https://quillvine.tumblr.com/

His hair is blacker and shinier than it ever was before and his tan skin is pulled taut over the junction where his collarbone meets his neck. The breeze blows through his hair as he puts on the sunglasses clipped to his shirt. He has to admit that the California sun has done him good.

Although, he thinks most of the credit goes to her. He had let her pull him all the way across the country, telling him that the warm sun on his face would bring the youth back to him and he just smirked because he knows this is too good to pass up.

The truth is that the warm rays of the sun beating down on his skin can only do so much. It’s watching her in the blue expanse of the ocean, hearing the sound of her laughter rise above the waves, and tasting her salty skin that brought the youth back into him.

He tells her this one late night when they are wrapped in each other's arms in front of their little fire on the beach and she just laughs, kisses him, and tells him to look up at the stars. They spend the rest of the night trying to make out the constellations in the sky and wondering if the universe is just as infinite as they are.

“Come on T, the suns up.”

“Five more minutes sweetheart, and then I’m up.”

“Anthony, we’ll miss our flight.”

“I own the jet, it doesn’t take off unless we’re in it.”

“Tony, you like it here, don’t you?”

“Just come back to bed sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed California try my other Tony fic [ Infinite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268185)


End file.
